Your Turn
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: Cece wants to repay Schmidt for all his generosity in the bedroom. S3 AU fic where Elizabeth was never a thing. Starts off around the time of Double Date. Chapter 2 is NESS playing round from the same episode! Chapter 3 back to Schmece. SMUT, SMUT, SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Early S3 AU where Schmidt picks Cece clean and doesn't go full arsehole. From Double Date I know S/CC isn't really popular, but if anyone thinks this is okay, there may be some more N/J down the road.

….

Cece turned away, rolling up the sleeves of Schmidt's button down as Nick slipped out of the room. He did a pretty good job of covering up his bits, so Cece didn't catch a glimpse of anything she shouldn't have. As she turned her attention to Jess, still reclining in her bed, she notices that Jess had gleefully taken an eyeful big enough for the both of them. And then some.

"Could your smile get any bigger?" Cece asked, her own smile creeping across her face.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know," Jess said, shaking her head a bit. "But anyway, back to you. I don't think Schmidt's the drug type. Unless we're talking male enhancement or some variety thereof."

"That's actually kind of frightening."

"I think you've got it, though. He's just really, really into you. He's been in love with you for years, Cece, and now? Maybe he's just trying to show you that."

"Hmm," Cece pondered, rubbing her chin. "I suppose I could try to repay him for all the extra… attention…"

"Yeah, well, I don't…."

"He's always had this thing for blindfolds. And he loves the color orange. I wonder…"

"Don't really need the specifics."

"Gotcha," Cece said, getting up from the bed.

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh, just got some planning to do," Cece answered with a wry smile. With that, she slipped out the door.

….

Schmidt came home from an exhausting, 10 hour day, and was relieved to find the loft empty. Winston and Jess were probably down at the bar for Nick's shift, he reasoned, and he had the place to himself. After a long, hot shower, and perhaps even a quick power nap, he would give Cece a ring, and maybe have her pop by for some dinner.

As he approached the door to his room, he was surprised to find it shut. He always left it open during the day. The wonderful smells of Schmidt usually seeped into the dining area, and everybody in the loft benefitted from the added scent. Somebody had been in his room. If Nick was in there 'borrowing' his avocado scrub again, so help him, Schmidt thought as he flung open the door….

He dropped his bag and his jaw, the former hitting the floor, and the latter nearly doing so as well.

Cece was atop his bed, lying on her side, wearing a barely there orange teddy. The slit up the side seemingly going on forever, and the top cut so low and tight that it's very ability to contain its cargo seemed, at the very least, doubtful. She flipped a magazine in front of her and looked up nonchalantly.

"Oh, hey Schmidt," she said, low and steady. "Glad you're home."

"Home, that's home. My, hey-ho" he stammered.

Cece slowly sat up on the bed, taking the time to deliberately lean forward, giving Schmidt a tantalizing glimpse of girls. She slipped her bare feet to the floor and stepped towards him, taking his red tie in her hand.

"Not really one for casual Fridays, huh?" she whispered seductively as she loosened the knot.

"There is nothing casual about my work ethic, Cece. Ballin' 24-7, you know that."

"I see," Cece said, removing the tie and turning her back to Schmidt. "So, you're saying you're not interested in… taking it easy tonight?"

"Well…"

Cece started loosely tying the tie around her neck as she made her way towards Schmidt's dual level closet.

"Because I was thinking of ways to help you… relax," she said as she pushed the suit tops hanging from the bottom row of the closet aside, carving out a large, empty space in the bottom of the closet.

"Well, handling my virgin wool Calvins like that isn't the way to go," Schmidt said, moving forward before being stopped dead in his tracks.

Cece had turned towards him, shooting him a sexy smile paired with an arched eyebrow. She flipped the tie over her shoulder and slid it up so that it fit snugly over her ears and forehead. She freed her bangs before reaching to retrieve something on the shelf of the closet behind her.

"That's too bad," Cece said, looking at the floor at her feet. She carefully dropped to her right knee, measuring the space between herself and the closet. She scooted back a few inches before dropping her other knee to the floor.

"Oh?" Schmidt gulped.

"Yeah. See I had some… ideas," Cece said as she held up a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs in front of her face.

Schmidt stood frozen for a moment before he had to remind himself to breath.

"Since you've been so… generous of late," Cece said slipping the cuffs around her left hand. "I thought maybe I'd return the favor."

"Um…."

Cece gripped the closet's bottom bar with her left hand and slid the open handcuff over the bar. With her free hand, she slowly pulled the tie down over her eyes and smiled. She lifted her right hand behind her and felt for the handcuffs with her fingers.

"I mean, I guess we could do something else," she said, tilting her blindfolded head.

"Um… this…. This might be okay. This might be good. You know, if you want to…" Schmidt spit out excitedly.

"As you wish," Cece said, snapping the opened cuff over her right wrist. She gave her arms a soft tug to make sure the handcuffs were solid enough to hold her. Finding that they decidedly were, she crossed her ankles behind her, and settled down on her knees.

Schmidt stood in awe, taking her in. The slit of the already dangerously short teddy ran high, so high he wondered if it was made for someone far less voluptuous than Cece. His eyes moved over her ample breasts, noting that the rise and fall of her chest as a whole had increased. Perhaps she was just as excited as him. He finally set his attention on her face. Her wide, beautiful eyes were obscured by the red tie, but her full, red-painted lips were cracked slightly open, on full display. He stood for a good while, just taking her in.

"Schmidt?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Ya-huh?"

"I'm going to need your help a little her.

"What's that?"

"Come here, Schmidt,"

"Oh, right. Right right right."

He made is way over to Cece, stopping just before her blindfolded face. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew it was going to be awesome. In the meantime, the agonizing suspense was delicious.

"What, uh… what should I do?"

"Well, this isn't supposed to be about what you can do for me, Schmidt. It's about what I can do… for you."

"I could get into that," Schmidt said, smiling and invisible smile down on Cece. He started to reach for her, and pulled back. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything. Within reason, of course. But I'm not a very reasonable person, so your window is pretty wide."

"Game on," Schmidt said, crouching down in front of Cece.

He ran his right hand across her cheek. She turned her face into the palm, giving it a gentle kiss before turning back away. His hand ran down her shoulder, slowly, and over her arm to her raised elbow. He took his hands from her for a brief moment before placing them both on her hips. He deliberately raised his hand to her chest, ever so lightly caressing each breast over her silk nighty. Her mouth opened further as a sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips. Schmidt gave each breast a firmer squeeze before releasing them from their orange prison. He continued to softly caress her breasts all over before finally choosing to concentrate on the nipples. As he did so, Cece's breath caught in her chest, and her mouth fell open wide, a soft cry escaping.

Schmidt was more than ready at this point, but he still wanted to give Cece a little more. He raised his right hand to her face and brushed her lips with the thumb of his right hand. He squeezed her right breast a little tighter with his left hand as her mouth again opened wider, this time blindly reaching for Schmidt's thumb. She took it in her mouth and massaged it with her tongue. To her dismay, Schmidt quickly removed his hand from her face. Her disappointment was short lived, however, when she felt Schmidt's wet thumb and forefinger lightly pinch her nipples. First her right breast, then her left. After a few more times around the horn, he removed his hands altogether, choosing instead to go in with his mouth. Cece arched her back a bit and tilted her head back as Schmidt gently licked and nibbled at each breast, making sure to never give one more attention than the other. After what seemed like an eternity of this, Cece finally spoke up.

"Schmidt, this is supposed to be for you," she scolded.

"Oh, I'm doing this for me," Schmidt said, taking her breasts in his hands as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Okay," Cece said with a giggle. "Let's put it this way. I'm ready to do stuff for you."

"As you wish," Schmidt said, placing one last kiss on her lips before standing up in front of her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Cece said, uncrossing her ankles and straightening up on her knees. "I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Normally I would take off your pants, but," she said with a slight shake of the handcuffs. "You know?"

"Consider it done," Schmidt said, kicking his shoes off and dropping his pants in seemingly one motion. His already erect penis all but sprung from his boxers like a jack in the box.

"That was quick."

"Don't worry, you won't get to say that often," Schmidt said with a smile.

He looked down at her a moment. The delicate curve of her ankle, the full, round, perfect shape of her freed breasts. All good, all very very good. But all he could think about was her pouty red lips. As if reading his mind, Cece ran her tongue over her lips.

"Why don't you… come a little closer," she urged.

Schmidt slowly inched towards her, not knowing quite how to play it. As he got with inches of Cece's face, he started to ask her advice.

"Should I…"

"Just keep it close," She smiled. "I'll find it."

Schmidt's eyes got big as he watched. Cece smiled as she slowly leaned her head forward, then to the right. Forward a little more, then to the left. Forward a little more, to the right…. Jackpot.

Her cheek grazed against Schmidt's cock. Now knowing where the target was, she turned her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She carefully licked his shaft from base to tip and back again. The then ran her lips back up the shaft and over to the other side, and repeated.

"Is this good?" She asked before parking her head straight in front of Schmidt throbbing member.

"Good doesn't begin to cover it."

With that, she took his entire tip in her mouth. She ran her tongue in a circular motion around the tip, making sure to concentrate on the underside of the head. Schmidt's body language told her she was doing good. After a few more swirls of her tongue, she decided to go deeper. She took about of much of Schmidt in her mouth as she could and started running her lips back and forth down his shaft, occasionally tilting her head to change up the angle. She continued for a few minutes, never releasing his cock from her mouth. She could tell he was getting close. She ambitiously dove in for one big push, taking him in deeper than she ever had before. She held him for a moment, his tip in the back of her throat, before slowly running her lips back down to the tip.

Schmidt was almost undone. He softly grabbed her hair from behind her and piled it on top of her head. He held on loosely to steady himself as Cece brought him near climax. Just before, he reached his thumbs down over the blindfold and lifted, revealing her brown beautiful eyes.

"That's it," Schmidt said, stepping back. "I'm gonna…"

"It's okay," Cece said, taking the tip in her mouth once again.

"Cece, you don't…"

"It's okay, Schmidt," she said with a smile. "I want it."

She took him in again and concentrated on the tip. She felt his pulse change, and in that moment she looked up at him and batted her eyes. He came all at once, shooting into her mouth with great relief. Her eyes went wide and she smiled a bit at what she had caused him to do. She closed her lips over his shaft and pulled her head back, releasing him again. She looked at him and smiled before swallowing. She have her head a little shake before returning her lips to his dick for a little more maintenance. She sucked the tip clean before letting him go. She crossed her ankles, and sat back on her heels, and smiled.

Schmidt exhaled and closed his eyes. He took half a step back and composed himself for a moment. After the grandest release of his life, he was a little surprised to still be standing. He opened his eyes and looked at Cece, still on her knees, still bound to the bar in his closet, still smiling with pride with her accomplishment. And still exposed, her large, perfect breasts hanging invitingly over the top of her orange teddy.

"Keys are on the table, big guy," Cece said, raising up on her knees a bit.

"Right," Schmidt said, instinctively reaching to the table. He grabbed the keys and moved over towards Cece. He crouched down and looked at the keys in his hand. He then stopped and smiled at Cece.

"What?" she inquired.

"Hmm."

"What?"

Schmidt set the key on the floor and settled onto his own knees in front of Cece.

"Your turn," he said, taking her right breast in his left hand, slowly moving his thumb over her nipple.

"Schmidt I…." she started before a soft moan interrupted her. Schmidt just smiled as his right hand found her left breast and slowly moved down her torso to her exposed thigh. He ran his hand from her knee to her center and found, as he had hoped, that she wore nothing under her teddy.

"You don't…" her mouth protested, but she uncrossed her ankles and opened her legs slightly to allow his hand access.

"Shh," Schmidt said as his fingers made their way inside her. She was already wet, he discovered. A discovery that somehow started to bring his own erection back to life. How, he wasn't certain, as he had to be running on E at that moment.

He inserted his index finger slowly, being sure to gently rub it over her hood with each repeated entry and exit. She looked down at his hand on her breast and breathed heavily.

"So…. Good."

He smiled and took her face in his left hand as his right continued to work. She looked at him with great appreciation as he cupped her cheek. She turned into his hand and again took his thumb in her mouth. She closed her lips over his thumb and rolled her tongue around it until her breathing made it difficult to concentrate. She bit down with minimal force as he increased his efforts with his right hand, adding his middle finger to the mix below.

Cece held her breath as she found herself close. Too close, too soon she thought. She tried to fight it off. Schmidt took his thumb from her mouth and again took it to the nipple of her right breast, softly rubbing it in a circular motion. Cece looked at him sweetly, her mouth hanging open from the intense pleasure. Schmidt had an idea.

Without a word, he reached to her head and pulled the tie down over her eyes.

"What…" she started.

"Trust me," he said. He gathered her right breast in his hand, massaging the nipple again. She groaned, louder than before, as he took his lips to the nipple of her left breast. He ran his tongue over her nipple a few times before running his teeth gently over it. She eked out a small squeal as she buried her blindfolded face into her right arm, still suspended overhead. She bit her own arm slightly as he quickened the pace. Damn, she was close.

Schmidt took his mouth from her breast and raised his head to meet hers. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to her open mouth. Her tongue shot into his mouth and found his own. He broke the kiss and again put his hand to her face. She again took his thumb in her mouth and sucked. His lips moved down to the left side of her neck as he suckled gently. Her mouth opened wide as he did so, freeing his left hand to again find her right nipple. And that proved to be the final combination.

"Oh, God. Schmidt!" she cried as she released.

He felt her convulse around his right hand, her walls closing in around his fingers. She stopped breathing for a moment as her body shuddered. She dragged her lips across her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my God, Schmidt," she started, crossing her ankles behind her again as she started to rest back on her heels. "That was amazing."

"What do you mean 'was'?" he smirked.

"Huh?"

He removed his fingers from inside of her and worked his still wet index finger over her tiny hood. She shot up off her heels as she bit her arm, harder than she meant.

"Oh God!"

Schmidt concentrated wholly on her the tiny spot at the top. Every pass sending surges of pleasure through Cece's entire body. He reached out to her shoulder with his left hand to steady her, as her cries became higher and quieter. Her breathing grew rapid as she lost all control. He'd never gone this far post orgasm before, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. But Schmidt was determined to find out.

He moved his hand from her shoulder to her breasts in an attempt to gather both in his one hand, a task that proved futile. She gripped her hands together tightly as her body bucked against Schmidt's right hand.

"Okayokayokayokayokay," she finally cried. He reluctantly stopped, removing his hand from between her legs, and fell back to his butt, exhausted. Her body went limp as she settle back down to her heels. Her head hung down, her chin touching her chest, completely spent. They rested for a moment, or longer.

Schmidt finally moved to his knees, gathering the key from the floor. He pulled the tie off of Cece's face and revealed her tear stained eyes. She smiled at him as he placed the key in the lock of her handcuffs and turned, freeing her.

She popped up to her knees, grabbed his face, and kissed him. Hard. He kissed her back, but her moment knocked him back until he found himself on his back, Cece splayed out over his chest. Her fingers found their way into his hair and started to aimlessly twirl. She settled her head into the crook of his shoulder as she slipped to his left side. She threw her bare leg over his waist and squeezed.

"Thanks," she said, lessening the hug.

"You never have to say thank you," Schmidt said. "Besides, you give better than you got."

"I don't know about that," she said, closing her eyes. "My legs are still tingling. I'm not sure I could even walk right now."

"Well, you're not the only one," Schmidt sighed, closing his eyes.

"Lucky for us we've got nowhere to be," Cece sighed, letting her left hand fall to Schmidt's chest.

"Luck for us," he repeated.

They fought sleep for a short time, but their exhaustion got the better of them. They slept long, and the slept hard. And they slept well.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cece stepped out of Jess' room, Nick made his way back in, snacking on a banana. He had found a towel to cover up a bit, for Cece's benefit, finding and wrapping a rather ragged blue towed around his waist. He smiled at Jess and closed the door behind him.

"Quick little girl talk sesh?" he smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Yeah, she was just thinking about ways to… you know… spice things ups with Schmidt."

"Really?" He asked, taking a seat with his back to Jess. "Schmidt has encyclopedias on the art of erotica. Literally, volumes upon volumes of books on the subject."

"Yeah, but Cece was saying…"

"Don't need the details."

"Right on," Jess said, nodding. She sat up in bed and got to her knees, allowing the sheet to fall to the bed below her. "But while we're on the subject…"

Nick felt her hands caress his shoulders before she wrapped her arms around the front of his chest. She placed a soft kiss on his neck as she knowingly pressed her bra-covered breasts into his back.

"Oh," was all Nick could muster.

"I really kind of liked out little country lawyer, farmer thing we had going there," she said, kissing the right side of his neck. She moved her head around to his left side, deliberately letting her hair fall over his shoulders, tickling him as she kissed the other side of his neck.

"Is that…. Anything you'd be…"

"Why yes. Yes absolutely," Nick pounced.

"Oh," she smiled into his neck. "When do you think…?"

"Now. Now is good," he said, chucking his half eaten banana across the room in the vicinity of her waste basket. He turned quickly and pressed his lips to hers, knocking her off balance. Her knees gave way and she fell back, Nick pinning her down.

"East, tiger," she groaned with a laugh as she struggled to free her bare feet from beneath her body. "I actually had something in mind."

"Oh?" he said, giving her enough space to straighten her legs and breathe a little freer.

"Yeah, you know. I had some… ideas…"

"Do tell?"

"How about I show?"

"That I like. I like that idea," he said, rolling to his side. She sat up and swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She turned towards him, wearing nothing but her fantastic gold bra and a pair of his blue boxers. Her hair was still somehow perfect, cascading down her shoulders, her heavy, dark bangs making her large blue eyes all the more startling. She started backing towards her closet, as she extended a warning arm towards him.

"Now, I need a minute," she said, backing into the closet. "No peeking!"

"I wouldn't dare," Nick said as she disappeared into her racks of clothing.

Nick sat back in the bed and waited, staring patiently out the window for a few minutes until she was announced that she was ready.

"Nick Miller?" her voice came from inside the closet.

"Uh… yeah. You know my…"

He was interrupted when he nearly swallowed his tongue as Jess stepped out from the closet. She had slipped into something very un-Jessica Day. She had piled her hair up top in a messy bun held together by a pen, her oversized glasses hanging from her face. Instead of her usually colorful or polka dotted dresses, she wore a simply white blouse and black skirt. The blouse had short sleeves and was opened low, offering ever so subtle glances at the curves of her breasts, accentuated by a black bra, which was also somewhat visible. The tight, black skirt more than showed off her ample curves. A skirt that was so short that it stopped before the powder white stocking she was also wearing began, offering Nick a glimpse of a good few inches of Jess' creamy, healthy thighs (and nearly even more than that). He followed the stockings down her seemingly longer than usual legs and the show ended with a pair of plain, black, 4 inch heels. He ran his eyes up and down few times more and tried not to ask himself why she didn't dress like this more often.

"Mr. Nick Miller?" she repeated as she adjusted to her glasses.

"Shrapfh…" Nick spilled.

"My name is Jessica Day," she said in her southern drawl as she walked towards him and gingerly stretched out her hand to him.

"What the…"

Jess' eyes went wide and she tilted her head. She mouthed the words 'play along'.

"My name is Jessica Day, and I've been appointed by the state to represent you," Jess said as she gave Nick's hand a shake. She abruptly turned and moved towards her desk and took a seat at the chair beside it. She sat down and crossed her legs as Nick took note of the way her calf protruded as it came to rest over her knee. She slowly turned her ankle and allowed the heel to fall from her foot, revealing the arch of her right foot. She reached up to her neck and rubbed it as she pretended to look at notebook she opened on the desk.

"Mr. Miller, will you please join me?"

Nick sprang to his feet and was standing beside her before he blinked.

"Thank you," Jess said, suppressing a giggle. "It says here you've defaulted on the family farm."

"Sounds about right."

"Well, do you have any other… assets?" Jess purred, lifting her eyes seductively towards Nick.

"I.. uh…" Nick said, feeling the blood rush to his member as he strained against his towel."

"You know, anything the state might find valuable. Of use. Any assets? Like any expensive… plowing equipment?"

Nick caught his breath.

"Oh, I see," Jess said, adjusting the notebook on the table and angling towards Nick. She looked at his obvious bulge and tilted her head. "Is everything in good working order?" She asked, her faux drawl never skipping a beat.

"I… I…" Nick stammered.

"Well, perhaps an appraisal is in order," Jess said, looking up at Nick. She smiled and removed her glasses, setting them on the table. She then reached out and ran her hand down Nick's chest and over the bulge in his towel. She allowed herself a moment of pride in knowing that, before she even laid a finger on him, she'd gotten him full speed ahead.

"Now, Mr. Miller, all we need is your permission to have someone come over and… evaluate… your equipment," Jess said. With that she licked her lips and gave her lashes a bat.

"I… I…,"

"Very good, Mr. Miller," Jess said, still caressing his bulge throw the towel. "Let's proceed, shall we?"

Jess slid from her chair and got on her knees before Nick. With one quick tug, the towel was on the floor at Nick's feet. His penis fell like drawbridge in front of Jess' face as a genuine laugh escaped.

"Oh, I see," she remarked as she took his dick in her hand. She gave a few slow strokes, loosening him up. She pulled to the left, inspecting the right side with her impossible eyes, and then the right to inspect the left. He had a good 7.5 inches, she reasonable ascertained, and with the perfect radius. She noted as she shifted her body weight to take him in that he was almost, not quite, but almost the same size as her wrist.

Nick held his breath as she stuck her tongue out ever so slightly and ran it across the tip of his dick. Never taking his eyes off of her, he watched as she turned his erection over in her hand, licking the side, base to tip, and back again. He tried to appreciate it, tried to pace himself, but his inner monologue never relented: put it in, put it in, put it in, put it in.

Seemingly reading his mind, Jess flashed her lashes at him before straightening up on her knees. She steadied herself by placing her left hand on Nick's waist, her right hand guiding his dick carefully into her mouth. She first circled her tongue around his tip a few times, only taking the shaft in so far. After her jaw adjusted a little to the task at hand, she took him in further, massaging the vein on the underside of his penis with her tongue.

Nick was in heaven. He gingerly ran his fingers through her hair, trying to offer encouragement without being too rough. He knew better, really. Of all the women he'd been with, nobody had a more talented mouth than Jessica Day. He always counted himself lucky that someone so beautiful was so happy to give.

Her jaw fully loosened, Jess picked up the pace. She took her hands from Nick and ran them down her calves and sat back a bit, ultimately steading herself by taking hold of her black heels, one in each hand. She continued back and forth on his cock, taking it about halfway in in measured doses, as he felt his knees go weak. After a few minutes, she looked up at him questioningly as she again concentrated on his tip. A few revolutions of her tongue around his head, and he was all but ready to blow.

"Jess, I… you…. Stop…," he said, taking her face in his hands, lifting her up slightly on her knees.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Miller?"

"No. Nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong with that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just… if you keep doing that, I'm going to… you know."

"Going to?" Jess played dumb.

"You know what I…"

"Oh," Jess said with a nod. "I see. The equipment is faulty."

With that, she gave Nick a gentle nudge and, with the help of the desk, got to her feet. She picked up the pen from the desk and feigned began scribbling on the notepad. She turned away from Nick with a smile.

"That's not what… No. Not faulty, just…" Nick said, taking Jess by the shoulders and turning her to face him. "Just, if you keep doing THAT, we'll be done here sooner that I want."

"Oh," Jess said with a frown, casting her eyes back down to Nick's penis. She took him lightly in her hand before looking back up at him, wide eyed. She pulled him towards her thigh with her right hand, as her left hand fingered the dangerously low collar of her shirt. She traced her finger along the curve of her subtle cleavage before looking up at Nick. "So… what else can we do?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Nick said, taking her face in his hands, finally kissing her. She moaned softly and let go of his penis, throwing her hands around his neck. She pressed her body to him as she allowed his tongue access to her mouth. She relaxed her jaw as Nick took over, her turn to feel weak in the knees. He ran his hands down her shoulders to her back before breaking the kiss and stepping back.

"God, you're something," he said taking her in. She blushed at him as his hands found her hips. Noticing his eyes lingering on her chest, she took the hint and unbuttoned her blouse, shedding the shirt to the floor. Nick's eyes were still glued to her chest, her modest, yet perfectly shaped and proportioned breasts collected and presented with just enough boost in a simple, black bra.

"Well, what else can this... equipment do?" Jess drawled.

Nick turned Jess so that she was facing the desk. He kissed the back of her neck, then the side. As his left hand carefully ran over her chest, his right hand pushed her already barely there skirt up and reached between her amazing thighs. She gasped as his fingers found the mark. Just as he'd hoped, there was nothing under the skirt.

He slipped his finger inside her as she nodded her encouragement. Her mouth dropped open, her breathing increasing as he went to work. Her right hand steadied herself against the desk, as her left covered Nick's hand on her breasts. As he quickened the pace, she slipped her legs apart, making way. She dropped her hand from her breast and searched behind her for Nick's penis. Finding it, she drew him in, bringing him toward her hot, wet center. She brought him to the threshold, and moaned her affirmation. She let go, and braced herself on the desk with both hands.

Nick entered from behind, carefully. They simultaneously breathed in huge breaths as he softly pushed in. After some minor adjustments, he was in completely. Pausing a moment to gather themselves, Nick again kissed Jess' neck. She smiled and leaned over the desk. Nick moved back and forth slowly, trying to make sure she enjoyed it as much as he did. His hands and eyes roamed her entire body as she rocked against him. He settled his hands on her hips as she leaned over the desk, propped up on her elbows. His eyes were everywhere. He admired her lean, narrow shoulders before focusing on the backs of her stocking clad calves.

Feeling herself slipping in her heels, Jess brought things to a stop. She stepped out of her shoes, thus dropping a few inches. Realizing the logistics of their situation had changed, they stood for a bit, confused and disappointed. After mere seconds, Jess spoke up.

"Bed."

"Bed," Nick concurred. He swept her up and half carried, half hurled her to the bed. Landing on her back, Jess looked up at Nick and waited. She smiled as she felt him take her in. Shaking his head, he leaned over and kissed her. He trailed kisses from her lips, then down her defined jaw. He stepped back a moment as she looked back questioningly. He gathered her slight ankles in his hands and carefully pulled her in. He gave each foot a kiss before placed her ankles over his right shoulder. He looked down at her and took her in once more. Good God, he thought, as he entered her again.

Jess looked up at him as she fought to meet his rhythm. After finding it, she allowed the sensation to overcome her. Her own legs creating something of a barrier between her and Nick, her hands looked for places to go. She molded her own breasts for a bit, before finally gripping the waist of her folded black skirt, looking more like a belt at this point. She locked eyes as she felt his beat change. She again tried fro find him, applying her own pressure when the timing seemed right. Though to be fair, that was basically all the time.

Jess shut her eyes hard as she neared orgasm. Realizing that, Nick finally gave up himself. She bit down on her full lip as he let out one last moan, releasing inside of her. He kept going, though, unsure if she was finished. His hardness usually lasted a minute or two after release, which was good, because about a minute after he came, he felt her close in tight around him, her entire body, head to toe, clenching up. Her body shuddered a few times before coming to a stop. Nick collapsed on top of her for a moment before falling to his side, her legs still on top of him.

They lay there a moment, panting. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at the ceiling above. They lay, still intertwined, as they recovered.

"Well, Mr. Miller," Jess finally said, drawl intact. "I regret to inform that the appraisal of you equipment could not be completed at this time."

"What," Nick laughed, raising his head. "The hell you say. I just rocked your world, Miss Day, and you know it."

"I said," Jess smiled. "The appraisal could not be completed at this time. The State requires further evaluation before finding it's ruling complete."


	3. Chapter 3

Cece awoke from a deep sleep smiling the smile of a sincerely satisfied woman. She breathed in deeply and stretched her left leg out over Schmidt's still sleeping body, pointing her toes toward the opposite wall. She tilted her head up and looked at his still sleeping face, which also held a small smile. She giggled and absentmindedly caressed his chest as she remembered their antics from earlier. As if reminded, she looked down to find her still exposed breasts, and instinctively lifted the strap of her orange teddy over her shoulder, covering up. The movement apparently stirred something inside of her, because her stomach let out a large growl so loud her eyes flickered back up to Schmidt to make sure he hadn't been awoken.

Another grumble came, even louder than the one previous, and she realized she was going to have to do something about the situation. In all her planning for Schmidt's surprise, she hadn't really taken the time to eat. She slowly slid her leg off of Schmidt and carefully rolled to her back, facing the ceiling. She rolled further to her front, and quietly pushed herself up to her knees. She paused a moment to take in the sight of a still sleeping Schmidt before getting to her feet.

As she padded to the door, she was caught by the sight of herself in Schmidt's full length mirror. Her hair was wildly matted the right, and her dark mascara had run a bit. She had made certain Jess had cleared the apartment for the evening, taking Nick and Winston with her. All the same, she grabbed Schmidt's blue kimono that hung from the back of the door and slipped it on before stepping barefoot into the kitchen.

She made her way to the center counter and plucked a single apple from the bowl that rested in the middle. She turned to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She then stepped to the sink and gave the apple a rinse. She gave the apple a few shakes, and raised to her mouth. Before she was able to take a bite, she was startled as two warm arms slipped over her hips and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Hungry?" he asked, the smile evident in his voice.

"Freaking starving," she said, finally taking a bite. After a few chews, the embrace only tightened. "You must me hungry, too. Given the energy you expended earlier."

"Oh, I'm hungry all right," he said, loosening the embrace.

"Well, grab an apple," she said, taking another bite of her own. Her chewing slowed as she noticed the embrace loosening.

"Hmmm…"

"They're pretty good. You should," she said. She was interrupted by his hands as they softly caressed her hips. Up and down they ran before angling upwards and finding their way to the front of her chest. She smiled, and continued chewing, letting a small moan escape as he gave her breasts a small squeeze.

"I see you're wearing my 'mono," he said, giving her a small kiss on her neck. "I think you're ridiculously sexy in it, of course, but I'm not sure we need it right now."

"What are you doing?" she asked. His answer came as his hands released her breasts and found the silk belt that kept the kimono from falling open. His hands loosened the belt, exposing her orange teddy, along with the top of her bare thighs.

"Schmidt," she said, carefully chewing her last bite of apple.

"Yes?"

"I thought," she said. She was interrupted as his right hand slipped effortlessly over her thigh, under her teddy, and ever so slightly into her warm center. She put both hands down on the sink in front of her, dropping her apple to the floor. He moved his index finger around expertly, forcing her eyes closed. His thumb soon tried to meet his forefinger, with only her most sensitive spot separating the two.

"Schmidt," she panted, her knees all but buckling as he continued to tease. After a few more gentle strokes, he eased off, instead inserting his finger ever so slightly deeper inside. The pleasure Cece felt was still great, but the intensity eased off enough for her to straighten up again.

"I thought… I thought you said you were hungry?" she finally said.

"Oh, I'm hungry," Schmidt said, removing his hand completely. He turned Cece abruptly to face him. She looked into his eyes momentarily before they lowered to take in her orange teddy, and the expertly maintained body beneath it. He smirked as he spun to the center counter behind him and reached for the blow of fruit. Cece's heart fell momentarily.

"I'm just hungry for something a little different," Schmidt said, taking the entire bowl in his hands and moving it to the sink.

Cece raised her eyebrows and let her lips fall slightly open. This allowed Schmidt time to spin her around and back her up to the center counter. He lifted her as a yelp of surprise escaped her, and set her on the cool surface of the counter. He opened the kimono further as kissed her, nipping ever so slightly at her lips. Her hands looked for someplace to take hold. The smooth surface of his shoulders didn't provide stable traction, so she ended up sliding her hands behind her, holding herself upright at an incline as he continued to kiss her.

He put his hand behind her head as he deepened the kiss, hungrily allowing his tongue to explore her own as his hands blindly slipped the straps of teddy down without freeing the kimono from her shoulders completely.

After what seemed like hours, he let her up for air. She again panted as her swollen lips pulled air raggedly into her lungs. As if sensing she needed a break, Schmidt gently pressed his right hand to her exposed chest and pushed.

"Lie back," he said.

"What are?"

"Just lie back. Close your eyes. Relax."

Cece lowered herself back on the counter. The kimono fell completely open, canopying the sides of the counter. She instinctively brought her hands to her chest, noting her wildly beating heart. She felt her legs slowly being lifted into the air, and Schmidt slowly adjusted her body, lining her up so that her head peaked over the end of the counter, her hair spilling over straight down, nearly reaching the floor. And then… silence. She waited for a few moments, and just as she was about to ask what was happening, she got her answer.

His mouth found her center with a start, his tongue inside her almost instantly. Her abs engaged as she shot straight up on the counter. Her eyes opened wide but Schmidt just kept at the task at hand. She looked down on him, waiting for his pace so lessen. Once she realized it wasn't going to, she tried to carefully ease herself back onto the counter. He breathing went ragged, and her hands found a steady travel schedule between Schmidt's head and her own breasts, still ever so slightly sensitive from earlier in the day.

Schmidt's hands kept her legs ever so slightly elevated, and his lips and tongue worked out a wondrous routine that seemed to bring her to the edge every few seconds, only to back off, slowly bringing her back down. Time after time, Cece feared she would burst, but time after time, she came back down to a more manageable level of ecstasy. Until…

After a good 15 minutes, Schmidt let her legs fall, her left leg over his shoulder, and her right over the edge of the counter. Cece's eyes fluttered open at the sudden change in position. Her head hung back slightly off the counter, and her eyes locked on the upside down wall opposite where she lay. She brought her hands to her breasts, softly thumbing her nipples. She waited.

Schmidt returned his tongue to her clit, and started his ascension again. When he got to the part where he usually backed off, Cece felt him instead press on her flat stomach with his left hand to hold her in place as he surged forward, increasing his speed. Cece felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, and found herself squeezing her breasts more firmly and firmly as Schmidt continued. After a moment, she started to lose herself. Her arms fell to her sides as she gripped the counter as Schmidt pressed forward. After a few more moments, her vision blurred and a tingling started rising through her legs. Knowing better than to test Schmidt, she simply let go. This wasn't the first time, after all. She convulsed slightly on the table, her thighs tightening around Schmidt's head. She though momentarily about giving a warning, but Schmidt had made it clear he enjoyed causing her to lose control. She released the edges of the counter, and then just released altogether.

Rather than giving her a moment to rest, Schmidt pushed on. He tossed her limp legs back over his shoulders and gently inserted his right forefinger. Every inch of her flesh burned as she found herself nearly losing consciousness more than once over the ensuing minutes. She lost count of how many times she orgasmed, the whole ordeal seemingly bleeding into one, giant dose of bliss. Cece inhaled deeply as her body succumbed.

She came to seconds later, her arms and legs dangling off the counter as Schmidt cradled her head in his left hand and stared lovingly down at her from above.

"How you doing beautiful?" he smiled.

"Better than ever," she mumbled back.

"That was a lot of fun," he said.

"You have no idea."

"You, uh, want to rest a bit? I can go clean up," he said, gesturing towards the sink with his right hand.

"Um…."

"Hang on," he said, slowly releasing her head. He started to move around her towards the sink when she raised her weary left arm and grabbed his right wrist.

"Cece?"

She lifted her head and pinned her impossibly wide eyes on his. She slowly smiled as she moved her left hand to his right, and then slowly brought his hand to her mouth. This was nothing new for them, and she knew it drove him wild. She closed her lips around his index finger and curled her tongue around it, taking pride in the way he melted in front of her. She slowly pulled his finger from her lips with her right hand as her left reached behind her for her prize.

As she had expected, Schmidt was at fullest attention.

Cece let her head rest back just over the corner of the counter again as she ran her fingers up and down Schmidt's shaft. Her right hand joined in as she simultaneously tuned up her saliva glands.

Slowly and carefully she guided him so that he was standing in front of her face, his cock pointed down the length of her body. She pulled him forward slightly and reached her tongue out to the base of his shaft. She ran her wet tongue up and down the shaft a few times, attempting to moisten it. When she got it to her liking, she brought him and took a tiny nibble of cross section of his penis to test the waters. He was ready.

She quickly positioned the tip of his penis to her lips and wetted the head. A few expert turns of her tongue around his helmet, and she was ready. She eased him in slowly by caressing the sides of his butt, slowly guiding him into her mouth. His hands again tenderly held the back of her head, giving her neck muscles a break as he let her direct his entrance and exit from her willing mouth. After a few dozen pumps, she again let her tired arms fall to her sides, trusting him implicitly. She felt him fill her mouth with his girth, at times nearly blocking the airway at the back of her throat, but he never caused her pain, and after the ecstasy she'd just experienced, she enjoyed offering him this treat. His right hand eventually found her breasts, caressing and molding them as he pumped away. Cece found herself swinging her hanging legs in time with his thrusts, almost keeping time with him

After a minute or two, she felt him tense in her mouth, and felt his shaft slicken with something other than her saliva. Only then did she lift her hands back to his hips. This part was tricky. Not because she wouldn't swallow Schmidt. She had no issue with that. But she wasn't accustomed to doing so as her head and hair hung towards the floor. Sensing her trepidation, Schmidt stopped, starting to pull away.

Cece stopped him, holding him still. She pushed him out just enough that she could get her hands around his shaft. She started stroking him with her right hand as she circled his tip with her tongue. She felt him begin to come a millisecond before he started to pull away. She held him close, however, and continued stroking him with her hands. She shut her eyes and waited a few beats before she felt his warm fluids spray unevenly over her chest and shoulders. A few more strokes brought a few loose ends cascading down to her chin and cheek. She then brought him into her mouth again to tidy up her work.

Moments later, Schmidt fell to his knees and pressed his head to Cece's. He slowly turned her face, and then her body, to face him, and kissed her deeply. There they rested a few minutes. Schmidt on the kitchen floor, Cece face down on the center counter, feet kicked up behind her, ankles crossed. After a minute, Schmidt broke the silence.

"So…"

"So..."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am starving."


	4. Chapter 4

**So maybe Schmidt doesn't interrupt Nick and Jess in "Clean Break"…**

"I'm not not thinking about it," Nick said, choking out the words, making sense of them in real time as they left his lips.

"What?" Jess answered, raising her eyes to meet Nick.

"Look," Nick said, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Jess, are we being honest here?"

"Of course."

"No, Jess. Are we really being honest? Really?"

Jess sighed, dropping her knitting to the bed beside her.

"Because if I'm being honest," Nick said stepping towards her. "Well, it would be the first time in a long time."

"Nick..." Jess began shyly as Nick got closer. He finally stopped just in front of where she was sitting and crouched down.

"Jess, I think about it all the time. Like, all the time. How can I not? I mean, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, and here you are. Right across the hall."

"Oh," Jess said, crossing her legs.

"It's kind of killing me, Jess. I see you going in and out of the shower. I see you flouncing around in your little skirts."

"Flouncing?"

"And I see you in your low cut tops with your little push up bras, just shoving them up in my face. Taunting me."

"Nick!"

"No, I mean," Nick backtracked. "I mean, you do it tastefully, but… I mean. I'm quite familiar with your… upper chest region, and I know when they're being manipulated."

"Nick!"

"Point is, Jess, I see that, I see the robes, and I see the dresses. And I see you, Jess. Every single day. And there isn't a single day I don't think about…."

"Yes?" Jess said, realizing she had been holding her breath.

"There isn't a day I don't think about how I used to be able to take the robe, take the skirts, and take the bras right off and… be with you. And every day is a struggle to not just… rip the clothes right off you, Jess."

Jess swallowed hard and looked at the ground. She was speechless. Nick, realizing he'd gone too far, felt the red overtake his face. He slowly got up, sniffing hard. He backed towards the door, reaching blindly for the door knob.

"I… um… yeah," he said, finally grasping and turning the handle. "I'll just..."

"Every single day?" Jess asked, not lifting her gaze from the floor. "You think about that every single day?"

"I can't help it, Jess. But I… I'll try," he said, turning to exit through the door.

"Maybe one of these days you'll do a little more than just think," she said. Nick slipped through the door, shutting it behind him. Jess sat silently on the bed, wondering if he'd even heard her. After a few minutes, she stood up and shook her head, as if to shake free the thoughts Nick had just left in there. She picked up the knitting from the bed, giving it a cursory twirl before dropping it on the bedside table. She turned slightly towards the door just in time for Nick to burst through.

"Nick, what…" she began, but was given no time to finish. He was on her before the door closed behind him. He firmly slid his hand behind her head and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. Jess let her eyes fall closed behind her thick glasses, her arms hanging limp at her sides as he deepened the kiss. For what seemed like minutes, his lips pressed to hers, slowly relaxing her jaw until finally she opened up enough for him to slip his tongue inside. He devoured her, his tongue finding her own, taking the breath from her body. She finally found the strength to lift her hands to his elbows, giving him a sign to release her enough to come up for air.

She gasped as she pulled back, looking at him, hard. She rubbed her stinging mouth with the back of her hand before smiling.

"About time," she said.

"We're just getting started," Nick answered. With that, he reached to the collar of her dark dress with both hands and pulled hard, ripping the dress open, sending buttons flying off to God knows where. Jess stood stunned a moment and looked down at her suddenly exposed chest. She was almost a little embarrassed to note that she was, indeed, wearing a black lacy bra that provided a modest yet undeniable boost. This was clearly not lost on Nick because when she raised her head to look at him, she found his eyes glued to her breasts.

A snarky comment started to form in Jess' head, but Nick wasn't fooling around. After a beat, his hands were at her shoulders, pulling the remains of her dress down her body. He spun her quickly so that her back was facing him as he pushed the last of the dress down. She stepped out of the ruined garment, and out of her black ballet flats, as Nick's mouth found her neck. Her breath caught as his warm lips left soft, wet kisses up to her sharp jawline. As Jess' eyes fluttered she noted the fog forming on her glasses as Nick's lips made their way to the other side of her neck. Nick's hands softly caressed Jess' arms, again hanging limp at her sides. He continued kissing her neck before moving his hands up to her breasts. He ran his fingers over the wonderful arcs created by the black bra as his eyes feasted on them from above. Jess' labored breathing had them straining against the fabric, seemingly threatening to burst through the light fabric.

Nick shifted his footing behind Jess, and she noticed for the first time the considerable bulge at the front of Nick's jeans. She started to move her hand towards it, wondering for a moment if Nick was wearing boxers or if he was going commando in an effort to, as he put it, 'save water' by not needing to wash his underwear. She was interrupted, however, by Nick giving her quick squeeze with his elbows, pinning her arms to her sides.

Nick ran his left hand up Jess' chest to the nape of her neck. He swept her hair to one side and pushed her head slightly forward so he could kiss her most sensitive spot. Jess shuddered as Nick's right hand made its way down her flat stomach and dipped under the fabric of her black cotton panties. Jess again stopped breathing, causing Nick to in turn stop his progress. He gently touched her chin with his left hand, turning her to face him. The look in her eyes granted him permission. He kissed her deeply, his right hand slipping further into her panties and into her hot, wet center. Jess moaned into Nick's mouth before breaking the kiss. Jess' hands instinctively went to her own breasts, gently massaging them against the fabric of the bra. Nick took notice of this, and without breaking the pace he was stroking with his right hand, his left found Jess' breasts. He slipped his thumb and forefinger under the bra and gently massaged the nipple of her left breast. Jess moaned and pushed her head back against Nick's shoulder, heart racing. Nick moved his hand across her chest and found her right nipple and repeated his action.

Jess finally reached up and took off her glasses, tossing them across the bed. Inspiration struck Nick, and he brought his hand to his mouth and moistened his fingers before returning them to Jess' nipples. This time, the cool moisture on his fingertips caused the small nipples to go taut, poking at the fabric of the bra. Jess' breathing increased as Nick's right hand never let up, revving her in just the right way. Jess' left hand kept pressed against oher chest, but her right hand went searching behind her for the notable bulge she knew would be hiding in Nick's jeans. Upon finding it, she gave it a soft once, twice over before blindly reaching int the waist of his jeans. She was right. No boxers. She took hold of his eight inches and started to slowly stroke.

It was Nick's turn now to catch his breath. He kissed Jess' jaw again as he melted at the pleasure her hand was giving his cock. Wanting to give her equal pleasure, he again lifted his left hand towards his lips to remoisten his fingers. He was interrupted by Jess grabbing his wrist with her left hand. While continued to pump with her right, she directed Nick's hand toward her own mouth. She eased the index and middle finger of his hand between her lips and massaged them gently with her tongue. She slowly pulled his fingers from her mouth, leaving traces of her own saliva behind. He dutifully took the hand to her breast, finding the nipples and giving them a soft twist causing Jess to softly cry out.

Struck by her own inspiration, Jess suddenly stepped forward, breaking all contact. She turned around to face a puzzled looking Nick, giving him a reassuring smile. She took him by the wrists and spun them both so that they faced each other, Nick's back to her bed. She gently pushed Nick into a seated position, taking his hands in hers. She looked at him with her giant blue eyes as she carefully got down on her knees before him. She took his left hand as she had before and wrapped her lips around his index finger. She took the finger in her mouth down to the third knuckle and slowly pulled it out, running it steadily across her tongue. She kissed the tip of his finger before smiling wickedly and dropping his left hand. She then took his right hand in both of hers and studied the moisture still evident on the index and middle fingers. She pinned her eyes on Nick and promptly took both fingers in her mouth. Any preconceived concerns she had about sampling her own taste was alleviated by the awestruck look on Nick's face. Jess ran her tongue over each finger several times before slowly pulling them through her lips.

"You are incredible," Nick exhaled.

"You just wait," Jess answered. "Lie back. Relax."

She raised up slightly on her knees and went to work on the buckle of Nick's belt. She gently pushed him back on the bed and pulled his jeans down to his shoes. She crossed her bare feet behind her and admired his erect penis, lifting it with her hand and giving it a few warming strokes. She noted the drip of precum glistening on the tip as Nick sat up on his elbows to watch. Jess smiled up at him and ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out the part over her forehead. She lowered her tongue to the tip of his penis and tasted the precum. Again, the salty flavor made insignificant by the moans of ecstasy from Nick's core.

Jess took the tip in her mouth and ran her tongue around the head a few times, easing Nick in. She concentrated for a while on the head, sucking strongly at times while occasionally massaging the large vein that ran up Nick's penis with her tongue. After a few turns, she became aware of how closely Nick was watching her. She pulled his penis from her mouth for a moment and blew on it, just so gauge his reaction. Trying a new approach, she knowingly batted her huge blue eyes before letting Nick's cock fall flat to his belly. Jess uncrossed her ankles and put her hands on the floor for balance. She took Nick's right testicle in her mouth carefully, gently running her tongue around its circumference. Without breaking eye contact, she did the same with his left testicle. When finished, she gave Nick a heart wrenching smile before rising back to her knees, crossing her feet behind her again.

Nick started to sit up, but she again took his dick in her mouth, this time taking him in almost half way. She sucked him for the next few minutes, eyes locked on his. She stroked with her right hand, and took him in deeper and deeper seemingly with each stroke. Finally, she took her hand from his cock and beared down. Slowly but surely, she took all eight inches into her talented mouth and slowly got to her feet, gently dragging her teeth down his length as she did so.

Nick shook his head in admiration as she stepped out of her black panties and went to climb aboard. But Nick had other plans.

"Hang on," he said. He quickly stood and instantly shed his shirt and kicked off his jeans. He then sat back down on the bed, turning Jess to that her back was to him. He took his cock and pressed it against her center, proud to find her still plenty wet. Jess, understanding the approach, settled in with care, taking him inside of her tiny bit by tiny bit. Up and down she rocked until his entire length was inside of her.

"Oh my God, I've missed this," Jess said.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, Nick. Nick! Omigod, don't stop. Please don't stop."

After a few minutes, their rhythm synced, and they become one. Nick slid all the way to his back, pulling Jess down on top of him. As he pumped into her, she lay face up on his chest, allowing his hands to work over her breasts and torso. Jess clutched her firm thighs, legs elevated, toes pointing south in a bizarre but necessary balancing act. She felt Nick sliding in and out in the way only he could. Nick peered from over Jess' shoulder, molding her breasts as he saw fit, taking no small joy in the gasps and cries that escaped her opened mouth. As Nick felt himself nearing climax, a sudden horror occurred to him.

"Shit," he said, suddenly pulling himself from Jess.

"No, no. Don't stop," Jess pleaded. She grabbed between her thighs for him, every intention to take him back in.

"No condom, Jess. Wasn't exactly planning on this."

"Oh," she said, still holding him in her hand. She gave him a few light caresses before taking him firmly in her hand, an effort to stroke him to his conclusion.

"It's okay, Jess."

"Shh."

Jess continued to pump, laying back on Nick as his hands caressed her breast. He came quickly, a few sharp squirts shooting onto Jess' thighs and tummy. She gave a few extra tugs before finally letting go. She slid off of Nick, careful to keep her back to the comforter.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean…"

"I wanted to, Nick. It's not the end of the world," she giggled, fingering some of Nick's cum that had landed on her.

"Still."

"Besides, that was amazing, I don't mind getting a bit dirty."

"Was?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, was?"

"What are you-"

With that, Nick sprang to the foot of the bed, dragging Jess by her legs until he was even with the edge.

"What are you doing?"

"Your turn," Nick smiled.

He gave each of Jess' slender ankles a kiss before placing them over his shoulders. He slid his face down the length of her ankles, calves, and juicy thighs before settling on hers spot. She immediately tensed, her hands shooting to Nicks hair.

"Omigodomigodomigod,"she cried.

Nick's tongue went to work, plunging in and out, nipping at her hood. Jess tried to keep up with how many times he brought her to orgasm, but she simply lost count. In fact, she may have lost consciousness a time or two. She clutched at his hand desperately, holding it to her breast, occasionally bringing his fingers to her red and raw lips. After 40 minutes of exhaustive work, Nick finally stood up, letting Jess' limp legs fall over the edge of the bed. Spent himself, he laid down beside her. She expended the last of her energy to turn to her side, swinging her leg over his waist, kissing him.

"I'm all tingly," she said.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"No, I'm ALL tingly. Like everywhere," Jess laughed. "Good work out of you, mister."

"I do what I can."

"Well, if anything, we've certainly come to one conclusion.

"What's that, Jess?'

"We aren't getting rid of that mug any time soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Cece woke with a snort, the sun peeking through the crack of Schmidt's unreasonably expensive curtains being the catalyst for her premature consciousness. She turned her eyes from the light and instead focused on the sleeping form beside her. Schmidt snored quietly, his hair in a state he'd never allow outside of these four walls. Cece smiled at the thought. Her smile widened when she thought about what they'd gotten up to mere hours before. She let her mind linger for a few moments before snapping to, not realizing her fingers had subconsciously made their way to her smiling lips.

She turned back to investigate the sun peeking through the curtains again. As her eyes adjusted to the new light, she judged it was probably about 8-8:30 am. Early. Still plenty of time to sleep in.

But had she turned the alarm off her phone? Saturday was usually her early day at the bar, but she had swapped shifts with Nick just the night before. She knew she would be wanting to sleep in, but did she have the foresight to switch her alarm off? She somehow doubted that. She looked to the end table nearest her. No luck. She then looked around the room before settling on her jeans, thrown haphazardly over Schmidt's reading chair clear across the room.

Cece frowned and weighed her options. Get up briefly now, and risk not being able to fall back asleep, or fall back asleep for 20-30 minutes and risk being awoken to the obnoxious blearing of her alarm. It didn't take long for her to reach her decision.

Without further deliberation, she slipped out of Schmidt's bed, and tiptoed across the room to the chair. She plucked her phone from her jeans and swiped around until she found her alarm. She should have given herself more credit: the alarm was off. She rolled her eyes, and dropped the phone back on the chair. She turned quickly, her bare feet and legs chilled by the air of the cool morning air, her flimsy blue tank top offering little to combat the temperature.

As she stepped back toward the bed, Schmidt stirred, turning from his side to his back. In the process, the sheets slipped off of him to reveal his bare body, still completely naked from the night before.

Cece swallowed deeply as she again remembered the previous night. She instantly warmed, and again, her fingers made their way to her lips. After a moment, inspiration struck. Cece raised her eyebrows and smiled to herself. She took one step forward, and deliberately slid her black, cotton panties down to the floor before stepping out.

She mover her right hand slowly down the side of her breast, then down her hip. She widened her stance slightly before gently exploring herself, testing the waters.

She was not surprised to find herself already ready to go. She exhaled with some effort, and began touching herself, back and forth, in and out. Her left hand softly caressed her breasts over the fabric of her tank top as her right hand worked confidently over her clit. She kept her breathing even, intending to make this last.

But Schmidt stirred again, kicking the sheets off even further. Cece bit her lip and tilted her head.

"Change of plans," she whispered to herself.

She stopped what she was doing and instead moved quietly back to the bed. She gently crawled in, careful not to wake Schmidt. Yet. She got to her knees and slowly pulled the sheets off Schmidt completely. She looked down at his flaccid member. Not particularly impressive in its natural state, but boy, it knew how to rise to the occasion.

"Let's see just what we can get out of you," she mouthed to herself.

She paused for a moment before slipping the hairband off her wrist and tying her hair back in a quick pony. If this got where she thought it might, she would be grateful to have her sometimes wild mane out of the way.

Cece's eyes went carefully back to Schmidt's cock. She knelt down lower, perpendicular to his body, and laid her head on his abdomen, pony tail facing his face, her face facing her prize. She lifted his flaccid penis and pressed it to her lips. She kissed it lovingly before running her tongue across the tip a few times. Almost instantly, his penis began to stiffen. Little by little, she eased him further into her mouth, her tongue exploring all angles of his growing member.

As Schmidt still slept behind her, Cece took time to enjoy the moment. The taste of his flesh in its unprepared state, traces of her own flavor still lingering slightly. She continued for a few moments longer. Until he had grown so much that she needed to adjust.

Without taking him from her mouth, she turned her head so that he was straight up inside her like a sun dial. She slowly pulled him from her mouth before glancing up at Schmidt's face. He was still asleep, but it wouldn't be long.

Cece went down on him a few more times. Not too deep, just enough to comfortably graze the roof of her mouth. Schmidt stirred. Cece picked up the pace. Up and down. Up and down. Each trip bringing Schmidt that much closer to daylight. Finally….

"Oh my God," he said with surprise, eyes snapping open. "Oh my God."

"Good morning, sunshine," Cece smiled, fluttering her eyes before taking him back in her mouth.

"Oh good God" Schmidt continued, gripping the side of the bed tightly.

"You already said that," Cece said, taking him from her mouth and straightening up on her knees. She stroked him expertly with her right hand as she stretched out her back.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Just trying something new. Don't you like it?"

"Oh, I don't think I could like it any more. Not possibly."

"Well in that case…"

Cece went back in, meaning to take him full bore, no hands. But she wasn't the only one that could surprise.

Before she could react, Schmidt had rolled quickly out of bed. He stood, spun, and faced her, his throbbing erection comically pointing straight out from his body.

Cece crawled to the edge of the bed to face him, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't done with that," she scolded.

"Oh, you don't have to be," Schmidt said with his own smile. "Just wanted to even the playing field a bit."

"What do you…?"

Before Cece knew it, Schmidt had her cradled in her arms, planting a firm, deep kiss on her lips.

"Trust me?"

"Always."

Before she knew it, Schmidt was spinning Cece upside down. He carefully lifted her knees over his shoulders before rather clumsily placing his face in front of her center. Cece grabbed the backs of his legs as she got her wits about her. Confused, she started to protest. But once Schmidt's tongue had found the spot, she thought better of it.

"Oh, shit," she said. "Shit shit shit."

This was new. The sensation heightened. Whether out of surprise, exhaustion, or disorientation. This? This was good.

As Schmidt returned the favor, Cece found herself adapting to the situation. She eased her grip on Schmidt's thighs as her own legs relaxed, her left leg bending only slightly at the knee as her right leg bent greatly, her calf nearly resting on her thigh. And as her comfort grew, so did her ambition.

As Schmidt knowingly and steadily tongued at her, she felt confident enough to get back to work. Steadying herself with her left hand, she found Schmidt with her right and took him in her mouth again. And again. And again.

They traded favors, back and forth, for what felt like hours. It ran through Cece's mind more than once that she was surprised it had taken them this long to give this a shot. They'd tried so many other things before, something as seemingly 'by the book' as this? Seems like they'd have gotten to it years ago.

After a few minutes, Schmidt's leg began to tremble. He slowly eased Cece back on the bed, where she happily collapsed, Schmidt's 7 inches spilling from her mouth as she did so.

"What's the matter?" she panted. "To heavy for you?"

"Not at all," Schmidt answered as he sprang to the other side of the bed. "I'm just… you know… ready."

"Ready?" Cece asked, eyes wide with confusion.

"Ready."

Cece felt Schmidt grab her ankles and pull her to the other side of the bed. He flipped her carefully and softly lifted her by the shoulders to her knees, pulling her back to his chest. He turned her head and pulled her into another deep kiss. Breaking the kiss they looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled, knowing they were nearing the home stretch.

Cece slipped her tank top over her head, happy to be free of the fabric. She leaned forward, resting on her elbows and waited. Schmidt eyed the view for a moment before easing himself into Cece's well-prepared center. Cece exhaled as he entered her, moaning loudly.

"Yes…" she uttered, taking him in for the first time in hours.

He started slowly at first, easing in and out, caressing her back in unison with his penetration. Cece moved with him, working together towards their beautiful, common goal. She took her right hand to her breast, thumbing her nipple as Schmidt's hands massage her neck. The settled into a wonderful groove. A groove Cece would've been happy to ride for hours.

But Schmidt had other ideas.

"Get ready," he said out of nowhere.

"Get ready?"

Schmidt lowered his center of gravity and plunged in deeply as Cece felt her eyes go wide, a silent scream escaping her lips. Schmidt gathered her messy pony tail his hand and pulled her upright. He reached around and gathered her full breasts in his hands as he retreated briefly before pushing back in just as deep as before. Cece felt a more audible gasp leave her body this time as Schmidt again backed off. He continued fondling her breast with his left hand, but grabbed her chin with his right. He turned her to face him and looked her deep in the eye.

"God, I love you so much," he whispered.

Cece nodded, allowing her eyes to fall. Schmidt released her and she leaned forward again, settling back on her elbows momentarily. Schmidt quickened his pace, but did not lessen his ambition. A few pumps later and Cece could hardly take it. No longer able to silence her screams of joy, she grabbed one of Schmidt's down pillows and placed it in front under her face as Schmidt kept pounding away. Feeling the muscles in her legs cramping, she began to slowly sink into the mattress until she lay completely flat on her belly, unable to move. Just when she thought she'd reached her end, Schmidt stopped and let out a deep cry of his own, signaling his own climax. He thrust once more and dropped himself on top of her, careful to never completely take himself from inside her.

After a few moments, Cece struggled to raise her face from the pillow. She noted dark spots her mascara left, combined with the stains of her ecstatic tears. She slipped her hands under her chin and smiled.

"That was…. So incredible," she said.

"We always are," Schmidt chuckled, trailing kisses across her back. He let his head rest on the back of her shoulder. They lied there for some time, intertwined, until each one's breathing lured the other to sleep.


End file.
